Food lighting is known in the art. US2015054007, for instance, describes a food lighting device comprising: a blue LED element emitting light having a blue wavelength; a green phosphor having an emission peak wavelength of not more than 560 nm and an emission spectrum with a half width of not more than 80 nm; and a red LED element or a red phosphor emitting red light having an emission peak wavelength of at least 620 nm and less than 680 nm and an emission spectrum with a half width of not more than 40 nm, wherein the blue LED element, the green phosphor, and the red LED element or the red phosphor are selected such that light synthesized by the blue LED element, the green phosphor, and the red LED element or the red phosphor becomes white light whose wavelength component in a vicinity of 580 nm or in a vicinity of 600 nm is reduced. The green phosphor comprises one selected from β-sialon or (Ba,Sr)2SiO4:Eu.
US2013/277694 describes a semiconductor light-emitting device which emits light with high chroma, and an exhibit-irradiating illumination device, a meat-irradiating illumination device, a vegetable-irradiating illumination device, a fresh fish-irradiating illumination device, a general-purpose illumination device, and a semiconductor light-emitting system which include the semiconductor light-emitting device. A semiconductor light-emitting device 1 comprises an LED chip 10 as a semiconductor light-emitting element and a phosphor 20 which uses the LED chip 10 as an excitation source to emit light. The phosphor contains at least a green phosphor and a red phosphor, and a value of intensity of light with a wavelength of 660 nm in a spectrum of beam-normalized light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device 1 is 170% or more and 300% or less of a value of intensity of light with a wavelength of 660 nm in a spectrum of beam-normalized reference light for color rendering evaluation.